Akatsuki Member's Secret
by Hasegawa Nanaho
Summary: Deidara ternyata punya hubungan darah dengan keluarga Yamanaka! Oh wow! Dan ternyata ia juga punya jurus baru, jurus hipnotis. Bersiaplah anggota akatsuki! Deidara akan mebuka aib kalian satu-satu! Chapter 1 is Sasori's turn. Warnings inside!


Nah! Ini fic humor saya yang pertama! Sudah saya bacain mantra, doa, sampai mandiin di kubangan(?). Semoga readers yang membacanya bisa senyum setidaknya 1 cm lah! Okay, have a nice read and review! Ohyeah, mungkin bisa disebut semi canon. Btw, canon tuh apa ya? #plak

Akatsuki Member's Secret

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi-kun~ *facepalms

Story By : Hasegawa Nanaho

Warnings : Logat ke betawi-betawian. JELEK! Kelewat gaje, OOCness to the max(?), lebay, kaku, dan ketidaksempurnaan lainnya sebab saya masih newbie! Bahasa Tidak Baku! Don't like don't read! Awak boleh benci, sila awak flame, daku indak perduli(?).

Genre : semoga ini bisa menjadi HUMOR!

Happy RnR~

.

.

.

"Whots?"

"Deidara yang itu?"

"Sama si penjual bunga?"

"Sodara?"

Abaikan ucapan-ucapan tidak jelas yang sedang digumamkan oleh 9 mahluk yang abnormal...

Ngiiiing...

-PLEASE STAND BY-

Abaikan ucapan yang jelas yang sedang digumamkan oleh 9 orang tadi. Mereka sekarang sedang membahas suatu gosip yang mengatakan kalau salah seorang anggota mereka mempunyai hubungan darah dengan salah seorang Kunoichi dari desa Konoha.

"Apasih, biasa aja kalee..." tanggap salah seorang anggota mereka yang sedang diomongin itu, Deidara.

"Lo nggak salah Dei? Lo ternyata sepupuan sama si Yamanaka penjual bunga itu?" Tanya si ketua, Pein.

"Salah dimananya, sih un? Gue serius!" tanggapnya malas.

"Tapi ternyata sepupu lo itu mirip banget sama kamu, cantik lagi, ihiy!" Pein terkikik mesum.

"...Oh, lebih cantik Ino daripada Konan, ya?"

"Iyatau! Ino masih muda, Konan kan udah tua, aseek! Gue mau deh pindah haluan sama Ino!" balas si ketua mesum itu tanpa kesadaran.

"Tua ya, hm? Taichou~ ini aku, Konan si tua!" panggil Konan dengan tatapan imut, tapi tidak ketinggalan 5 buah simpang lima(?) yang terbentuk dari urat di kepalanya.

"E-eh, mama...yang tadi Cuma bercanda kok, hihi... ADAAAAWWW!" dengan begini, pantat Pein resmi dirajam oleh puluhan jarum kertas.

.

.

Yaps, pastikan ketua mesum itu sudah tergiring ke tanah kuburan(?).

Back to akatsuki.

"Hm, kalau lo punya hubungan darah. Itu artinya lo juga nguasain jurus-jurusnya kan?" tanya si jenius Itachi.

"Jurus? Ohya, gue sih pernah diajarin pas kecil dulu. Jurus hipnotis pembaca pikiran..." ucap Deidara mengingat-ingat.

"Oh, jadi Dei-senpai bisa niruin Uya Kuya yang tipi itu? Ayodong hipnotis Tobi!" teriak Tobi dengan hipernya.

"Berisik loe! Gue nggak mau ngelayanin anak gila kayak kamu, tau un?" balas Deidara sengit.

"Huweeee..." semua tidak menghiraukan tangisan ala nobita yang dibuat oleh Tobi.

.

.

"Hm, jadi begitu kekuatan sebenarnya..." semua akatsuki mengangguk-angguk setelah diceritakan oleh Deidara.

"Jadi, ada yang mau di hipnotis, un?" tawar Deidara dengan senyum yang seolah mengatakan asik-bisa-buka-aib!

"Ng-nggak deh, makasih..." jawab semua akatsuki dengan kompak.

"Tidak bisa, jurusku bisa mengenai setiap orang bahkan yang lari sekalipun un~" gumam Deidara sambil tersenyum iblis.

Alhasil, semua akatsuki hanya bisa merinding geli.

"Yang pertama! Aku pilih...kau, un! Jurus hipnotis!" tangan Deidara membentuk sebuah segel yang biasa dilakukan oleh Clan Yamanaka.

Ituloh, yang pakai jari telunjuk sama jempol jadi mengkotak.

Readers : dah pada tahu kalee... #facepalms

Aw aw aw, ternyata yang dipilah adalah Sasori! Cowok imut itu tertidur. Langsung saja semua akatsuki duduk mengelilingi Sasori, Deidara langsung berperan seperti Uya Kuya di tipi-tipi.

"Hei, Sasori. Gue liat lo dari tadi cemberut aje nih, kenapa un?" tanya Deidara.

"Huh, gue lagi kesel tau! Tadi gue baru diputusin sama pacar gue si Haruno Sakura ntu!" tanggap si sleeping Sasori dengan emosi.

"Ho, pacar ke berapa, un?"

"Ya pacar gue satu-satunya lah. Gue bukan si siapa itu? Sai? Ya macam itu lah, playboy. Bukan gue banget!" balasnya.

"Ooh, udah berapa lama pacarannya, un?"

"Lama, 5 tahunan..."

"Lha, ngapain pacaran terus? Nikah sono, un!" Deidara sok ngasih solusi.

"Enak aja lo, pacar gue ntu orang ndeso. Tapi anehnya nggak suka nikah muda!"

"Umurnya berapa, un?"

"13 tahun." Jawab Sasori stay cool.

Jduaak! Semua akatsuki ngakak kenceng-kenceng sampai-sampai ada yang jatuh dari kursi masing-masing.

"Apaan sih lo pada? Ngetawain gue? Apa coba yang lucu?" geram Sasori sewot.

"Tingkah elo yang lucu! Eh, Sasori, gue kasih tahu nih, un. Lo umur gak diketahui, pacaran sama anak umur 13 tahun, lo pedophilia apa, un?" jawab Deidara sambil menahan tawa.

"Kampret lu, lagian gue diputusin bukan karena itu kok..." jawab Sasori lagi.

"Jadi apa?"

"Gara-gara gue bilang gini nih..." Sasori mendadak berdiri dan menceritakan masa lalu(?) nya itu.

Flashback.

"_Sakura-sayang..." panggil Sasori pada pacarnya itu._

"_Opotoh mas? Panggil-panggil aku?" balas Sakura dengan logat jowonya yang kental._

"_Bapak kamu tukang kembang api ya?" Sasori ngegombal._

_._

_._

"_Haaah? Mas nggak liat apa? Bapakku wes mokad 5 tahun lalu! Sembarangan aja ngomong! Omongan Mas itu nyakitin hati aku tau! Mulai sekarang, kita putus!" jawab Sakura marah, lalu ia berlari pulang ke rumahnya._

"_SAKURAAAA!" Sasori teriak-teriak nggak jelas sampai akhirnya dia ditimpuk bantal sama warga sebelah._

"_Berisik loe! Gaktau apa ini udah jam 10 malam?" sembur si tetangga._

"_Alah diem lo!" Sasori cuek bebek aja, suntuk._

Flashback Off.

Semua anggota akatsuki yang nge-denger cerita itu malah nahan ketawa semua.

"Ho, kisah yang unik, un." Tanggap Deidara sambil berusaha nahan tawa.

"Tega banget sih lo pada, temen sedih malah diketawain! Udah ah, gue nggak mau jawab lagi!" geram Sasori mangkel.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Kamu akan sadar setelah kamu mendengar suara orang sendawa!" ucap Deidara membaca mantra(?).

Sunyi, gak ada yang ngomong. Apalagi yang sendawa?

"Dei-senpai, kok Saso-senpai gak sadar-sadar tuh?" tanya Tobi dengan polosnya.

"Gawat nih, gue salah baca mantra..." gumam Deidara sambil menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Yee, elo sih. Ngucapin mantra yang nggak jelas gitu. Lo kan tau, dari kemaren kita nggak ada makan apa-apa. Siapa yang mau sendawa coba?" jawab Itachi.

"Ya, kan namanya baru belajar, un! Gue gapernah pakai ni jurus sebelumnya!" protes Deidara menghindari kesalahan.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED~

Ohya, ini nih gombalannya si Sasori, Author lanjutin disini aja deh, kasian sih dia jadi ngenes gitu... yang mau coba ke pacarnya silakan~ #facepalms

"Bapak kamu tukang kembang api ya?"

"Iya, kok tau?"

"Karena kamu sudah menyalakan kembang api cinta di hatiku~"

"Aish, mas bisa aja deh~"

Yap yaps, itu gombalam buatan ane, maklumi deh kalau aneh.

Huff, sebuah chapter yang sangat pendek dan juga garing. Tapi semoga menghibur. *nangis di kolong tempat tidur*

Chapter depan siapa yah..emm... ada yang mau request?

Review please, drop your comment under there. Thank you.


End file.
